Enigmatique Mort
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: He did see his own murder but how come he can still feel he's alive? Answers are scattered at the darkest corners… what is it that he has become? Several pairing hints but will focus more on SasuNaru.
1. Must Be Dreaming

**Enigmatique Mort **stands for **Cryptic Death** in French.

I'm not really sure what to write here anymore!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… I really don't, honestly!

**Warnings: **I honestly don't know what may come; however, don't worry.

You can always read this warning so you won't forget.

But I do have clues: Yaoi, obscenity and death…

…

**Summary: **He did see his own murder but how come he can still feel he's alive? Answers are scattered at the darkest corners… what is it that he has become? Several pairing hints but will focus more on SasuNaru.

…

_Maybe I don't know which wind to chase…_

_Which kite to hold on…_

_Which leaf to catch…_

_Which petal to pluck…_

_I lie down above this rosy bed… thinking of the things I have done…_

_I have failed to save him…_

_I have failed to do something to ease her pain…_

_I have failed to even help myself…_

_I close my eyes and whisper my name…_

_My? Was it really mine?_

…

**Enigmatique Mort**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: Must Be Dreaming**

…

Who knows where I will be heading now?

All I ever did is to run away…

Fatigue starts to eat my all and so my body starts to resign to its sole ability.

I feel my very vessel skid to the snow like gravity had pushed me to the soft rough ground.

My face hits the soft white snow covering the concrete cement and it seems to bleed somewhere.

I try to stand up and run again… but everything has been lost and there's nothing for me to run and live for.

I remain at the ground… accepting some grim fate and… and…

Footsteps are heard behind me and my panic system starts to go out of control.

My heart races against the vibration of my knees. My fingers start to twitch…

A shrill cry of a blade whispers behind and a cold metal pricks my back.

I groan… and I feel it piercing more and more inside me…

The cement underneath starts to get sticky and I scream in pain.

I struggle more… and the cold killer metal gets pulled out from me…

I try to crawl away… but then… the cold killer gets thrust against my back again… once, twice, thrice… until the satisfaction of the holder.

I see red tint covering the white sheets underneath my squirming body.

The cold metal pierces through everything and it seems to be as ruthless as its master.

Seconds later, I feel my consciousness slipping away from me…

My frozen hand tries to stretch out and plead for… "Stop…"

But then the strongest strike comes to my back. Too much consciousness has slipped away…

I have lost the energy to even groan…

I feel helpless… my lids won't even close…

Drag…

I feel someone dragging me away…

—

**Unknown Place**

**Unknown Day, Unknown Time**

—

What happened? I have a feeling that this couldn't be afterlife…

I feel somebody slightly grinding his hips with mine… like trying to have sex with me.

I can perfectly feel his body warmth and I can even smell him now…

The smell of sweat and sun rest at his skin and my nose quietly savors it.

Who is this man? What is he doing to me?

His hand is now roaming at my naked thighs… trying to figure out if I will jerk awake with the sudden unwanted contact.

Making quiet chuckles to himself, he seems to find it pleasing that I am not awake from his own perspective…

"Okay, pretty face. I guess YOU are welcoming me…"

He abuses my lips with his and he starts to…

Aw fuck.

He starts to insert his own member within me and he is enjoying it very well.

Ugh… Ngh… B-Bastard! Ugh… stop it… already…

"I don't care being labeled necrophiliac… but if you really ARE dead… you should be cold as ice…"

"Could you please stop that?" I whisper and open my eyes half-lidded.

I see strong sapphire orbs blinking before me and he suddenly jerks away… roughly pulling it out of me.

I wince a bit and he pulls the sheets to cover his supposedly naked body.

He babbles, "What the FUCK! It's moving!"

I sit up a bit and gazes at him… inspecting whoever supposedly found me…

He has these spiky blond locks, a pair of sapphire orbs and amazing tan skin…

"You're… not a ghost, are you?"

"Don't be such an idiot. You cannot hold a ghost, now can you?"

"But! But you were—"

"Dead?"

The man wraps the sheets around him cautiously and crawls towards me…

He looks at me closely… well, a bit literally. He manages to make his way through my open legs and makes his nose touch mine.

But I am too weak to jerk away and he then whisper in a deep voice, "Tell me, do you have a name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"It's just a name…" He smiles and gets nearer like brushing his lips to mine, "Come on…"

I cannot respond… I'm just too weak to do so…

I just stare at him and those blinking eyes of undue innocence makes me feel droopy…

Then I close my eyes and say, "Where are—?"

He kisses me again and slams me to the bed.

I shoot my eyes open and watch him abuse my lips again. He opens an eye and his lips seem to smirk.

Then he breaks the kiss and asks, "Huh! I bet that was too irresistible, now is it?"

"…" I try to say something… but I'm losing too much energy…

My eyes suddenly close again and the blond guy yells, "Oi! I'll definitely fuck you if you sleep now!"

"…"

"Oi!" I feel him shake me a bit… "Oi! Wake up, you sickly bastard!"

…

"Damn! This stupid duck-ass going to—"

…

—

**Unknown Place, Probably the Dobe's Room**

**Maybe Next Day, Morning**

—

The smell of ramen lingers to my nose and I can't help but to listen to my rumbling stomach.

Maybe _dying_ is worth days without anything to eat…

My eyes start to open and look around… seeing probably the same room… last night?

My head starts to hurt and so I try to sit up… shortly glancing at the sunlight-lit curtains at the side.

Aw fuck. _It_ hurts badly as well… that guy might have his way with me that time…

I can't help it but to let my other eye shut because of the excessive pain.

Then I notice something not really good… or so I thought…

My other hand is tied at the railings that serve as the headboard… but it gets loose just after a series of non-violent rattling.

"Amateur…" I whisper and continue to look for anything that matters…

I stare down at my naked self and think of the thousand things that guy could have done to my… **reserved** body.

But I could care less about that now. What exactly happened?

I gaze at my palm… remembering my very own murder. Yes… I still don't know who killed me… and why…

I am just a _normal_ college student… a twenty-year-old who didn't care about the world.

My stomach rumbles again and then the door swings open to hit the wall with a thud.

A water gun peeps out and I can reckon it is the foolish blond maniac…"A water gun cannot kill people…"

"It has holy water, Teme!"

"Now, do I care?" I sigh at the nonsensical conversation and the blond guy shows himself with a pout.

He is an orange jacket, black tank top and pants… barefoot?

He shifts his weight at his side and places a hand at his hips while waving the hand with the gun while talking, "You sure sound stupid, huh."

"That's—"

"I know that's what YOU wanted to say." He rolls his eyes and aims the water gun at me, "But then again, you didn't."

"If you don't want me to pass out again… give me something to eat."

Irritably, I sound like commanding him.

"Ramen good enough?" He chirps and I nod… looks like I don't have any choice.

He leaves the room again and I slam my back at the bed…

I'm losing energy again like the last time… and I… don't… want to…

Fuck!

—

**Still Unknown Place, Hontoo ni Dobe's Room**

**The Same Next Day, Minutes (?) Later**

—

"OI! WAKE UP! YOU SICKLY BASTARD TEME!" A rough shake comes with the yell.

I open my eye (yes, just one) and see the _rather amusing_ blond… above me again.

"Quit passing out, will ya?" He then sits up and gets a bowl of ramen from the nearby counter, "Here, grab some chow…"

I sit up as well and dig down my least favorite food.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He jerks a thumb to himself… like introducing himself to me.

I just stare at him for some seconds and turns back to my food like it didn't happen.

He jerks madly and yells to my ears, "Oi! How dare you ignore me!"

I finish my meal and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I turn to him, "Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Uchiha?" Uzumaki twitches and abruptly leaves the bed to get something from another room, leaving the bed quake around.

I sigh at his action and place the bowl at the nearby counter.

Then I gaze at my very own hand again…

"Did I really die? I don't remember what happened next…"

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!" Uzumaki yells from downstairs— no, outside the room. He slams open the door… I can care less if he destroys it himself.

He gets on the bed, racking it a bit.

"Take a look!" He almost slaps the newspaper to my face… good thing I get to dodge…

I take the paper and read the page he wanted me to…

_Son of a Prestige Family Dead by a Random Murder_

_Last night, one of the sons of the prestigious Uchiha family had been killed in a random murder._

_Until now, the investigators are still looking for a possible motive because the family couldn't just accept it random._

_None of his belongings had been stolen—_

"But fuck that was two weeks ago, Sasuke-teme." Uzumaki sounds a bit terrified… "Are you really sure that's your name?"

"Can you give me a mirror? And some clothes for convenience."

He gets up again and goes to his dresser. I ask him, "I suppose this is your house. How did I get here?"

"I found you lying at the backyard… naked."

"And that's it?" I ask… not believing the stupid blond.

"Aw fuck! Like I know how'd you got there!" He answers with a yell and uneasiness.

He's starting to get freaked out… as much as I am, deep inside.

He gives me some clothes and a mirror.

I am supposed to look at my reflection… but there is nothing to gaze at. I gape my mouth in shock…

No reflection? How come?

"What's wrong?" Uzumaki goes to my side and looks at the mirror, "What the fuck…"

"Where's you reflection!" He shakes me and I yell back, my voice breaking, "I wouldn't wonder if I know, dobe!"

Uzumaki grabs the mirror and looks if he has one. He has and then he gets to my side, slamming himself at the space to my right.

He places the mirror before us, showing us his reflection… alone.

He yells in panic and shoots his gaze at me, "Why didn't you have one?"

"I've told you. I don't know." I irritably answer… and he gazes back at the mirror with worrying eyes…

"You need to tell your reflection to go home already."

"Baka…" I sigh… a small smirk embracing my lips.

"Yoshi!" Uzumaki takes the mirror away to put it near the ramen bowl, "For my morning trigger!"

"Trigger?" I look at him with interest… probably hearing another stup—

He slams his lips at mine and his hand holds my head, making me unavailable to refuse it.

But to be honest, he taste good. His mouth is just… oozing with the taste of ramen.

He is passionately kissing my mouth and I am not really sure why I open my mouth and let his tongue in.

I close my eyes and feel his tongue roam around my mouth, licking my teeth and finally finding my tongue…

I might blush but… I really like it when somebody kisses me this way…

Anyway, he decides to stop and let me go. I look at him and he pouts at the side, "I have to leave for work…"

He then jerks a thumb at his face and grins at me, "So you stay here, A—na—ta."

Anata? Addressing me like his wife? Kuso na koitsu (This damn person).

I glare at him and he gets off the bed, "Ho, Sasuke-_chan_. I won't be back till 5. You can cook with all those food in my fridge. Don't worry, they're all edible."

N-Nani (W-What)? C-Cook...? Dame (Not good).

I then bear a serious face that made him twitch as I raise my hand as if collecting something from him, "Money."

"Money?" He echoes… I glare more, "I need money to survive, dobe."

"Heh. No way." He bears malicious eyes and uses a bad/naughty boy tone at me, "Why should I give you some money?"

"Last n-night…" I then hang my head and stumble at the next words, "I-isn't f-for f-f-f-free…"

**Whore janai (I am not a whore).**

He bears bored eyes and says in a bored tone, "You can call that an advanced payment for me letting you stay here…"

I twitch and then breathe a deep one… I have to decide… **iki nokori desu (for survival)!**

I lean backwards a little and pull the sheets a little higher to reveal my thighs and makes Dobe drool momentarily…

"Then I guess I have to earn some more…"

…

The door closes…

I sigh at the bed and clutch at the clothes at my lap…

I am Sasuke Uchiha… a twenty-year-old straight-A College student who doesn't care about the world…

Used to live in a mansion and surrounded by lots of money and other material riches…

Had been killed two weeks ago but is mysteriously alive today…

And…

One more thing…

Working as a **HOOKER** to survive my new life…

Kami-sama… kill me again…

Onegai (Please)…

…

**[End of Chapter 1]**

…

Uh, yeah. I just have fun writing this again so… there. I've finally completed the chapter!

I've put this on a hiatus but now, I will be writing chapters as long as I am not in the mood for the others.

I'm— no, Sasuke's using some Japanese words but I will be giving translations… for the first encounter.

Next on Enigmatique Mort, a familiar face yet an unfamiliar scene…

Please stay tuned!

Doomo arigatou for reading!

Please review!


	2. The New Home

I got sick and so I have things postponed for good… but my condition is not getting good…

Thank you for the subscription…

I wish I can get back to my once mood… and write a good horror story.

**Dis- uh, nope… Claimer: **Rei: I NOW OWN NARUTO! *u*

Kishimoto: Hai. Hai. ^_^

Naruto: Sonna (?) tte ba yo (No fucking way)! DX

Rei: Baka. Uso da (Idiot. That's a lie).

Naruto: Eh? Yogatta (I'm glad)…

**Warning: **Kishimoto: Anou… shiranai da (Uhm… I don't know) Demo… yomiteiru hanaji ga motteiru (But… I'm having a nosebleed while reading this).

Rei: I'm the one having a nosebleed in translating Japanese in here!

Naruto: Mou ichido yaoi hentai no shiin… (Erotic boy-to-boy scene again…)

Rei: Yamete **kudasai**! (**Please** stop!)

—

**Uzumaki Residence**

**Tuesday, 9 AM**

—

_December 11, 2012… The son of the most prestigious family, Sasuke Uchiha, was killed last night…_

_He had a total of 20 stabs at his back and his body has left one long blood trail from the actual murder site to a vacant lot…_

_His belongings are all gone and so the police are taking robbery as a motif…_

_Konoha Niwa University will be holding a school funeral—_

Don't fuck with me… I throw the newspaper at the couch and I will be leaving the dobe's house.

I fish for the money he just gave me… and count it again…

5000 yen… I sigh. My normal allowance has two more zeros after…

I drop it and slid the money at the back pocket. I put on the hood of the stolen blue jacket and the spare shoes on the rack.

I breathe a deep one and go out the house, "I've got to know what's happening…"

Ja ne, Naruto (See you, Naruto).

…

**Enigmatique Mort**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: The New Home**

…

—

**Konoha Daytime Streets**

**Tuesday, 9: 15 AM**

—

If it's true that two weeks have already past, then it must be Christmas season.

I walk along the busy streets, his shoes leaving imprints at the thick and heavy snow covering the pathway.

Some people are starting to burn things inside a drum and make an improvised heater for themselves.

The stinging breeze of December blows and I have to pull his jacket nearer for added warmth.

I feel so different in his clothes… as if the warmth enclosed within them would never go away.

I come across a newspaper stand and then glance at the current date…

December 24, 2012… the morning of Christmas Eve. And to think about it…

I lift my face to stare at the bored sky that is covered with white clouds…

I promised Mom that I would be with them this Christmas Eve…

"Nii-san! Nii-san! (Big bro! Big bro!)" Children start crowding around me and ask for something like food or something else.

"I-I don't have candies." I try to calm them down and one starts crying out loud…

The people in the streets look at me and I glare at the crying kid… saying with a cold voice, "Gomen (Sorry)."

I then leave them behind and I hear them all cry…

Tch, how dare I make a child cry on the day of Christmas Eve?

I can care less…

Now that I can't even see my own family…

—

**Konoha Riverbanks**

**Tuesday, Past 12 PM**

—

The wind of solitude comforts me well enough as I fill my hunger with this commoner food sold along the street.

I take a bite and another one… I have to refrain from spending too much.

I stare at the onigiri (Japanese rice ball) at my hand and blink at the bite mark I left it with.

I never thought I would fall this hard… who would have thought that I, Uchiha Sasuke, the son of one of the richest men in Asia…

Is eating mere onigiri at the riverbanks… in run-down clothes… and hasn't even showered for two weeks…

"This is insane. Why do things have to turn out like this?" I whisper… my hand trembles…

"Ain't I… supposed to be… dead?"

Today is Christmas Eve… a supposed season of love and joy… and yet, I feel lonely…

Mom would never believe me if I tell her that I'm Sasuke and I'm alive. Two weeks… I must be buried…

Wait a sec… I swallow the whole onigiri, chew it and gulp it near choking. I reach for the bottled water and drink some…

Buried? Then there must be a body! If only I can see the body, I can… maybe finally I can get some answers.

It might be true that a corpse tells the whole story!

I reach for my money and stare at the remaining amount… this must be enough for a shovel, a crowbar and a flashlight…

—

**Konoha Royal Cemetery**

**Tuesday, Past 10 PM**

—

I have slipped through the sepulchers and guards at this western style cemetery… and will be digging a two-week-old grave.

MY grave.

Mom never approved of a mausoleum even though the Uchihas really has one. There's no way she would put me in there.

However, I have a crowbar with me just in case Dad insisted.

I walk around the land of the dead and skims through every name I pass by.

And the creepily big moon seems to light my way along… its light is enough for me to see things in the dark.

The deadly silence is creeping, digging pain to my very bones.

The shrill whistles remind me of that fated night… but things couldn't be just a dream.

The pain is just too real.

I turn at a corner and finally see what I am looking for…

_Sasuke Uchiha, too young for your dreams to fade away…_

Tch. It must be Dad that instructed them to put this. Mom knew I had no dream or whatsoever…

I just have to get down to business then…

—

**Konoha Royal Cemetery**

**Tuesday, 10:30 PM**

—

Pant. Pant. Pant… I never thought digging out a grave would be very exhausting.

I finally see the coffin and I gulp. I destroy a lock with the crowbar and lift the face cover…

What the fuck is this?

There is a black mannequin that is lying inside the coffin… I angrily mutter, "How can Mom mistake me with a stupid life-size voodoo doll?"

"Soko ni… dare ka. (Who's… there?)" I twitch at a familiar voice and I gaze up to see a veiled lady who's clutching at her hands at her chest.

I stare at her more and she cries, "Are you… are you a grave robber? Please leave my son alone."

She then takes off her 200 carat ruby necklace and dangles it before her as if showing it to me, "My son has nothing. If you want, take this and leave!"

I then squint at her in sadness and then I gaze at the black mannequin, "Kore… Kore hi… Kore hito ga musuko ka (This… This ma… This man is your son)?"

"Please! Let him rest! My son doesn't have enemies… so you must be someone he doesn't know. Here, take my necklace!"

My grip on the crowbar tightens… my sight starts to blur…

"And my purse! My earrings! My wedding ring—!"

"TO HELL WITH THAT!" I hold the crowbar in both hands and smash the upper part of the coffin, breaking the glass and hitting the mannequin's face.

"Iiiiiiyaaaaa! Sasuke!"

"It's just a stupid black mannequin!" I continue smashing with angry, blurry eyes and listening to her helpless screams of horror.

"THIS! IS! NOT! ME!"

"_That is you, Sasuke Uchiha."_ A strange voice speaks and I have stopped smashing, making the crowbar do its last hit.

This is me? How co— FUCK! The mannequin… it's bleeding!

"_Some blood must have remained even after embalming, huh. Poor Mommy… seeing somebody wreck her son's face with a crowbar before her very eyes…"_

"No…"

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" Mom cries painfully as if I have had smashed her instead.

"_All you can see might be a black mannequin… but to her eyes, she can see… no one else but you, Sasuke Uchiha."_

"What's happening…?"

Less than two hours before Christmas… I have found a black mannequin, that everyone calls by my name, lying inside my grave.

Less than two hours before Christmas… I have finally met with my Mom again…

Less than two hours before Christmas… I gave my Mom my most painfully Merry Christmas gift…

And this action takes me… away from my family… forever…

"Sasuke… my baby boy…"

—

**Uzumaki Residence**

**Tuesday, 11:45 PM**

—

I open the door and Naruto greets me at the hallway, "Yo, Anata! You're back! Heheh, I thought you're—"

I close the door behind me as he continues greeting me…

His carefree grin disappears as soon as I look at him, straight at his sapphire eyes. I can still feel tears rolling down my cheeks…

Tch, my eyes must be swollen and red… just like my cheeks…

Naruto then comes near to embrace me, whispering words into my ear, "What happened?"

I can't answer… I don't know where to start… "I—!"

As soon as I start, my voice suddenly breaks and the pain starts to intensify again, burning everything inside me…

All I manage to say is… "It hurts… Naruto, I can't it anymore…"

He hugs me tighter and I begin sliding down the door. Naruto kneels as I slide…

Slowly… and dramatically…

Naruto loosens his hold and looks at me… his understanding eyes meet my watery eyes…

"Sasuke, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you the best way I can…"

"I… I can never… see my… Mom again… my Mom… Mommy…"

"Why? What did you do?"

"I… I did the most unforgivable thing… I killed… her…"

I hear Naruto twitch loudly…

"Heart…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto cups his hand at my cheek, "You've been hurt enough for tonight. Sleep now and forget about it for now…"

"I can't just forget about it, Naruto! She's my—"

Naruto start kissing me again and the pain never wanted me to refuse. I can admit I am moaning loudly and I begin grasping at his shirt…

As he kisses me, the pain intensifies more and more every passing minute… the burning sensation gets aggravated and my body experiences yet another torture…

Every surge of pain is more than what the cold blade has done to my body before…

My body starts to beg for relief… rest… pleasure…

Naruto! Fuck me!

These words seem to resound to Naruto because of my kiss and other actions… and so he is slowly taking off my muddy jacket and then his sweater.

With my hands cupping under his jaw, he gets to strip away our clothes and kiss me passionately with intervals for breathing.

We break the kiss yet again and he stare at my eyes… these onyx eyes that might have been reflecting my pain…

He uses his hands to open my legs and I voluntarily slide towards him… as if asking him to get above me…

He does and he starts kissing me again… grinding his hips against mine…

And finally starts thrusting his dick inside me… so hard and fast… so painful that it rivals the pleasure that comes with it…

"Ahh… ngh… motto (more)… Naruto, I want more!" I yell, completely giving in to my body's wants…

As it continues, time passes and we could have completely forgotten about Christmas and all…

And the pain in my heart starts to subside…

And what exactly is this new life thing that I am going through?

Does Kami-sama want me to start over? Last time I check… my past and current love affairs are against his laws…

And why with Naruto? It's not like I don't want it but… I was just wondering…

We're not really Christians… but my Mom has always believed that someone named Kami-sama is watching over everything…

And he is the one making things possible if he desires it to happen…

She said I should never doubt things…

What-if's are delusional… unless it's a dream…

A new life…

A new home…

A new love…

What exactly is happening to me?

What is that black mannequin?

Who is that voice? It sounds too sinister and too scary to be Kami-sama…

I wish I can think straight at this very moment… I just can't ruin Naruto's fun for what I'm feeling…

He stops for a while and he looks own at my eyes… I feel lighter now so maybe they'll shine differently this time…

"You look happy now…"

"Anou, Naruto… can I ask you something?" I smile at him and Naruto hums his 'yes'…

"Can I come with you at your workplace tomorrow?"

"Ahh. Yoshi! Sure!" Naruto laughs out, "You can be my assistant starting tomorrow!"

"Assistant?"

"Yeah, they'll be very happy to see you! Hahah!"

"…Okay."

…

I smile and stare at his happy grinning face…

I am Sasuke Uchiha… a twenty-year-old straight-A College student… who tries to redirect his life towards a 'light'.

Used to live in a mansion and be surrounded by material riches with a substance-less life…

Had been killed two weeks ago but is mysteriously alive today, as if given a second chance…

Dragged into confusion after the incident at the cemetery…

Still working as Naruto's hooker… but will be starting to work as his assistant by daylight…

To think about it, I don't know what he does for a living…

I don't even know how old he _really _is…

…

**[End of Chapter 2]**

…

I have fun again and so I decided to finish yet another chapter.

How many times did I change the summary? I mean, I still don't know a concrete plot for this one…

But I seem to have one. Hopefully, it won't turn into a stupid magical thing…

This is supposed to be a dark fic…

Kishimoto: Don't worry, Rei-san. You're doing well.

Rei: *blushes* Oh my. I'm so delusional!

Next on Enigmatique Mort, unwanted social links and undue jealous acts.

Please stay tuned!

Doomo arigatou for reading!

Please review! My anonymous review is on so you guys don't hesitate, okay! ^_^


	3. My Uzumaki Naruto

Comments will depend on the performance of the second chapter.

I am still taking my medications and I'm writing a lot of chapters for various fics these days…

**Disclaimer:** Kishi: I own Naruto… Rei-danna doesn't…

Rei: Yup, yup… I don't… but I own the fic!

Naruto: Hey, Rei. Sakura-chan said you sent Sasuke to the hospital!

Rei: Oh, I have discussed the whole thing with him. He hyperventilated his way to the hospital…

Kishi: I should buy flowers and fruits for Sasuke…

Rei: I'll come with you later, Kishi-danna… after I deal with Mikoto-sama…

Naruto: She should kill you, Rei.

**Warnings:** Naruto: YAAAAAOOOOIIIIIII HEEEEEENNNTTTAAAAAIII! I know you know what that is.

Rei: I'm turning 18, Naruto. I'm already up for that!

Naruto: Nah! You were sixteen when you did your first Hentai.

—

**Uzumaki Residence**

**Wednesday, 6 AM**

—

"Today is a special day for them. I should prepare for it." Naruto chuckles loudly as he fixes everything in his bag.

After a night filled with sin and passion, sex and alcohol, and pain and pleasure… I have woken up with boozy headaches and latterly seen Naruto walking around.

"Where are you— I mean, where are we going exactly, Naruto?" I rub my eyes…

"If you really wanted to know, you better start addressing me anata." A malicious smile plasters at his tan kitty face but he doesn't look at me.

"Hn." I snort and rise from the bed… my legs crisscrossing as I walk towards the bathroom…

"Sasuke-chan!" Naruto suddenly jumps at me from behind and we hardly fall over to the floor.

"Fuck, Naruto. What?" I growl at him and he places his chin at my shoulder, whispering seductively at my ear, "Let's shower together, my love…"

I glare at him… but then I sigh, "Fine. Get off of me…"

I'm supposed to be the undefeated Sasuke Uchiha… right?

…

**Enigmatique Mort**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: My Naruto Uzumaki**

…

—

**Konoha Daytime Streets**

**Wednesday, 7:30 AM**

—

Christmas is a working holiday here in Japan… and so everyone still has to go to work and have fun later as always.

I have always spent my Christmas with no one else but my laptop and books and yesterday is supposed to be the first one with my family…

But of course, it's been ruined and all… and so I have to spend it with someone else…

With a complete stranger… Naruto Uzumaki…

We're walking at the daytime streets… our shoes leaving prints at the thick snowy walkway.

We are in our winter attires… Naruto is in a long-sleeved sweater, bonnet, scarf, thick pants and winter shoes. I wear something similar but instead of a sweater, it's a button-up jacket and I have glasses.

The breeze stays the same… icy, painful and freezing…

But it feels a bit warmer with Naruto holding my hand, our fingers laced around each other's hands.

Ah, Christmas… a season of love and joy… so no one cares about two guys holding hands while walking…

But me.

Naruto hums a happy tune but I can't help but to feel bad about myself…

Especially with what happened last night at the cemetery…

"_Sasuke… my baby boy…"_ Mom's cries hurt more and more painful as time passes… the more I realize that I have brought more misery to my beloved mother…

The more I realize that I can never be with her… never again…

I feel my grip tighten on its own and Naruto squeeze my hand back… our gloved hands feels a faint radiance of warmth passing through these pieces of cloth.

"Sasuke-chan…" Naruto gazes at me… his eyes giving out something worth staring at…

Understanding…

I close my eyes and keep my gaze at the floor with an undue blush, "It's still about last night…"

"I see. I told you forget it…" He then uses his free arm to hold my further cheek and press the side of my head at his, "I don't want you going crazy thinking about it…"

He holds me near for seconds… eyes closed… listening to each other's breathing…

Two guys cuddling in the middle of the streets in this very Christmas Day…

How ridiculous…

Yet…

Comforting.

—

**Konoha Day Care Center**

**Wednesday, 7:55 AM**

—

Who would have thought Naruto is a Day Care Teacher?

I can't still get out of my daze while we're walking towards his classroom… or more like… yard.

"I can understand you didn't really see it coming, huh?" Naruto chuckles and I just huff in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-chan. Those little devils are not going to eat ya!" Naruto laughs out and I sigh…

"That's not it, Naruto…" I look at him as he gives me wondering eyes, "I just don't like children."

"Don't worry, you'll grow to love them!"

"Huh. If you like children that much, why don't you have your own?"

"…" Naruto's smile disappears and he looks at me with serious eyes, "Sasuke-chan."

"Yeah?" I answer emotionlessly and then he shoves me to a corner, pinning me to the wall.

I try to push him away but he nears his face to mine, forehead to forehead and nose to nose, "Sasuke-chan…"

His eyes start glinting with malice as he smirks at me, "Have you already forgotten that I'm gay and men don't bear children?"

"Then why don't you adopt somebody?" I try to push him again but the distance remains the same.

"I'm not giving that child a life with a single parent."

"Then…" I halt my next words but Naruto seems to know what I am about to say. He smirks…

"Sasuke-chan…" he let goes of me and ruins my hair, "You're not old enough to adopt a child!"

"Huh?" I say as I take his hand off my head and he backs off to keep the right distance, "It's stated in the Konoha Ordinances that only people of 21 years and above are allowed to—"

"I know that crap." I fix my hair just by simply running my fingers through it multiple times, "I mean, why would you say that?"

"Aren't you gon'na say… then why don't you get a partner?" Naruto then hooks his arm around my neck, "Sasuke-chan, that rule applies to both 'parents'."

"Then that would mean you're older than 21." I say and he smiles at me, his azure orbs now gleaming with happiness, "I'm already 25, Sasuke-chan. I've been teaching for 8 years now."

"I… I see." I just say and then he frantically exclaims as he checks his watch, "Oh crap! It's already 8:10!"

We run towards the yard and the students welcome him like how typical students do… only wackier, "Ohayoo, Naruto-sensei!"

The place is a yard with some chairs at the side, a blackboard before those and a wide unobstructed grounds for the children to run around somehow.

Naruto enthusiastically greets them as well, "Mou Ohayoo, min'na (Good morning, too, everyone)!"

He then jerks a thumb at me, "And this is your Sasuke-nii-san. He'll be playing with you from now on, too."

"Ohayoo, Sasuke-nii-san! Have fun with us!"

"Uh… uhm." I just nod at them with a smile…

Day Care teacher assistant is way better than a hooker…

—

**Konoha Day Care Center, Naruto's Yard**

**Wednesday, 12:10 PM**

—

Or so I thought…

"Neh, neh, Sasuke-nii-san. Do you have a girlfriend?" The boys start annoying me again about girlfriends that I don't have.

"Sasuke-nii-san! What do you like in a girl?" The girls have their own version of annoying me.

They're supposed to be eating lunch for now but they only resort to crowding around me, asking annoying questions.

Naruto is still at the school kitchen, cooking for them… while I'm stuck here, watching over these cretins.

"Look, I don't have a girlfriend and about my preferences…" I look at the side, avoiding their big gazing eyes.

My preferences? Does that matter now? I have already discarded that crap… two days ago.

But I guess I have to at least say something… and so I look back at them with a small smile of mixed nervousness and happiness.

"I like women with dark long hair… with a queen smile…" Boku no haha no you ni (Like my mother)…

Hai… Mom no you ni (Yeah, like Mom)…

"What's a queen smile, Nii-san?" A girl asks and then I cup my hand at her head, "A beautiful, unaffected smile…"

"Me, too! Me, too!" Another girl raises her hands in the air, "Give me a noogie, too!"

**[A/N: Noogie is like… when you put your hand at somebody's head and rabidly ruins his/her hair. Right?]**

"Huh?" I shriek and recall my hand from the girl's head as everyone wants me to hold their heads…

"That's not a noogie." I reason out a little but everyone insists me to hold their heads!

Are we like this when we are little? Was Mom frightened as much I am back then?

Or does she love every moment she caresses our heads?

"Okay, okay. Just be still or Nii-san won't be giving you one."

"Yay! We love you, Sasuke-nii-san!"

"Yeah, thank you again, Sakura-chan." Naruto's voice seems to overpower the children's noises… and so I fling to the yard's entrance.

Naruto is with a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. She has fair skin and average height. Her fashion style is demure and professional… so she must be a teacher.

"Oh, I'm always here to help you. I have lots of assistants so you don't have to worry about my students…" She hooks some hair behind the ear.

I frown at their picture and then a boy pulls on my sleeve, "She's Sakura-sensei! Isn't she beautiful? She's Naruto-sensei's girlfriend!"

"His what?" I look at the boy and then everyone seems to be surprised with my reaction…

Me included.

Then a girl crosses her hand above her chest, "Sasuke-nii-san is lying."

"Lying about what?" I fling to her and the children starts giggling.

I look around and everyone is chattering… their murmurs that I can't make out are making me blush… madly.

I then start stuttering, "B-Be… be quiet… be q-quiet, e-everyone…"

I can't just act furious with them… not with those teachers close by.

I turn again to the two and the woman is nearer than a while ago… finally giving Naruto a peck at his cheek.

I fling back to the children and I might have scared them a bit, "I said **be quiet**."

They do what is told and then Naruto comes out behind me, hooking an arm around my neck, "Why the faces?"

"Sensei." The same girl who said I'm lying points at me…

"**Nii-san's getting jealous over Sakura-sensei."**

—

**Uzumaki Residence**

**Wednesday, 5:30 PM**

—

"Who's that kid anyway?" I say with a hostile tone as Naruto arrives in his room in just a towel wrapped around his waist, another towel at his head.

He flings at me and he probably chuckles upon seeing my stupid face, "Oh, come on, Sasuke-chan. Those are just kids talking."

"Dakara (That's why)!" I sit up from lying at the bed and unintentionally blurts at the blond, "Don't you know that—"

"People think kids speak the truth and their words are not tainted by sin? Yeah, I know that."

"Dakara…" I just repeat that word again… only in a more embarrassed tone.

"Sasuke-chan." Naruto calls me and I look at him. He sits at the edge of the bed after drying his hair with a towel on the way, "Your body's declining whatever you wanted to think you feel."

"Huh?"

Naruto crawls at the bed towards me and I just sit there… waiting for him to come near enough and start talking.

But he continues to move closer and I slowly back off… no… lie down as he gets above me.

He has his legs between mine and my head is between his arms. My arms are at my side, palms pressing hardly against the bed.

He nears his nose to mine and starts huffing hot breaths at my face, "Sasuke…"

I close my eyes… and he gets nearer, his lips brushing against mine.

"What do you feel when I do this?"

"I… I don't know…" My words come like whispers, "I just feel weak… warmer…"

"Have you never been _loved_ before?" He lowers his hips and starts grinding it against mine…

Friction makes me feel something more…

I can't help but to moan at the sensation… my body responding as if this is the first.

"Tell me you wanted me to get off of you. Tell me you wanted me to stop."

Stop? Are you crazy?

"Or perhaps… my deductions are wrong." I hear him smirk and I finally open my eyes to see his face…

So close… that my eyes are unintentionally blinking in weakness… so slow that I feel like seducing him.

"They're right, Sasuke-chan. I used to sleep with Sakura and she's **still **my girlfriend."

I abruptly sit up, pushing him violently but not off the bed. I then growl at him, "Say what?"

"You ARE getting jealous, Anata!" Naruto then jumps at me and squeezes me in a hug, "Gotcha!"

Naruto slams me at the bed and starts kissing me enthusiastically… and I can't help but to kiss back.

He has his arms behind my back, pinning my arms to side, but I can manage to hold his elbows.

He is shoving me deeper at the soft bed and he is releasing happy moans while doing so.

He stops abusing my lips and he chuckles at my face, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, "Sasuke-chan is getting jealous! Ahahaha!"

"Fuck you, Naruto Uzumaki!" I yell at him and he just continues to laugh out.

I blush and close my eyes to breathe deeply. He feels my breathing and his hand slides. I accidentally moan softly as he grasps at my crotch.

"You're starting to beg again, Sasuke-chan." Naruto then grins maliciously at me and I blush, "Dammit."

He sits up and I lift my body a little, just enough to see him **happily** unzipping my pants, "Fuck, Naruto. Stop…"

"I have to make up for the embarrassment Hibari put you through, Sasuke-chan!"

He scoots back a little and pulls my pants and boxers down to my ankles… revealing my half-erected dick.

I blush more and Naruto runs his finger at it only to poke the head slowly twice, "You don't have to worry, Sasuke-chan. I'm doing the laundry…"

I gulp and hear Naruto grin again. He lifts it with two fingers and… fuck, Naruto…

He uses his free hand and rubs his pointer at the slit. I start feeling very uneasy… and I know it'll start after seconds.

He starts caressing the head again and looks at me, "Neh, Sasuke…"

"Y-Yeah?" I answer as if unaffected but my huffing destroys the illusion I wanted to create.

"Do you want to try it?"

"Try what?"

"…fuck me."

And before I can refuse, Naruto starts sucking my dick, his teeth brushing against its skin and somehow digging in.

My hands clutch the sheets beneath me. My teeth bite my lower lip. Sweat rolling down my chest…

I then place a hand at his head and he stops sucking it. He leaves it alone… covered in saliva and hardly erected.

I remove my shirt and he moves closer… to sit at my groin and starts racking the bed, "Come on, Sasuke-chan!"

I shove him to the bed, pinning him under me and says with a tone of excitement, "Well, if this is your way of saying sorry…"

I start thrusting it between his legs, earning loud moans of pleasure and hollers of excitement from him, "C'MON, SASUKE! DO IT HARDER! FASTER!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, what do you think you're doing?" A angry voice earns our attention and we both look at the door.

There stands a red haired lady and her middle-aged face bears a mad expression. Naruto then gulps and stutters…

"W-Why are you h-here? D-Da-M-Mom?"

My eyes widen and **we **begin to panic within us…

I am Sasuke Uchiha… a twenty-year-old Day Care teacher assistant… who seems to be confused with things.

Now living in a simple house of a teacher named Naruto who treats me more than a stranger…

Mysteriously alive today but doesn't have the time to investigate further…

Slowly drifting away from my cemetery nightmare…

Now labeled as a friend with benefits rather than a hooker…

And just when I really like how things are going…

His mom shows up… breaking the fun.

…

**[End of Chapter 3]**

…

I am now in the mood to write… NOTHING ELSE but this!

Since I am greatly inclined with Horror/Supernatural, this is quite a little inclined to it as well.

But it won't be brightened up… so there won't be much comedy for now…

All I have is sex… horror and violence added in the next chapters…

Kishi: Rei-danna, Sasuke escaped from the hospital. Do you know where he is?

Rei: Uh, no, Kishi-danna. But I'm sure he's trying to figure out how to get rid of me.

Next on Enigmatique Mort, some more massacres and the cold blade killer.

Please stay tuned!

Doomo arigatou for reading!

Please review!


	4. Cold Blade Mystery

Okay, thank you! Thank you!

**Please read: Sasuke's not speaking for today! **But it'll be back to him in next chapters…

He is the main protagonist, anyway.

**Disclaimer: **Kishi: I own Naruto! And I will be buying something for Rei-danna sooner!

Naruto: No, not to that Yaoi bitch.

Kishi: Naruto-kun… I also like Yaoi…

Naruto: Fine! Let the Yaoi bastard be with the bitch!

Kishi: Uh, Naruto-kun… I'm talking about a birthday present.

Naruto: My bad tte ba yo…

**Warnings:** Kishi: Bloodshed, violence and death… another face of Enigmatique Mort!

Naruto: Undying Hentai! Also with another POV… no, not Sasuke's. Where is he anyway?

Kishi: He's with Rei-danna… alone…

Naruto: O_O

—

**Unknown Riverbanks**

**Wednesday, 6:10 PM**

—

I feel weak… tattered… broken and immobile.

Lying down on the snowy fields of December feels torture… especially when you're stark naked…

Like me.

I cannot even move anything… my body is as if robbed out of energy, retired from every request for movement.

My limbs are widely separated from each other… my very outline exposed to the harsh low temperature.

The chilly breeze once again blows… and my crotch starts to grow red in cold.

"Ahh… ngggghh…" I can't help but to moan as the frost kisses its lips.

The muscles on my thighs twitch… I can't take it any longer!

Due to the long exposure to cold, fluids have build up in my bladder…

"Heh… nnggghhh…" I moan again as another whistle come to my body.

My toes twitch and my teary eyes decide to close…

I release a happy moan of relief as I let those fluids loose… feeling a warm liquid kiss its lips.

My frozen lips learn to curl again at a little accomplishment of warming me up…

…

**Enigmatique Mort**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 4: Cold Blade Mystery**

…

Then a peculiar warm air blows at those reddish lips… and a familiar feel of two fingers poking them come to my senses.

Then the gentle poking becomes a little harder… those fingers going down to the slit between the lips.

"It's wet and warm. Is she alive?"

"I think so, man. And I also think she peed herself…"

"Like I care…" The fingers starts rubbing themselves harder against the slit… so hard that it feels great.

My body twitch and I moan in pleasure… loving what the man is doing.

"Whoa! She's jerking!" The guy pulls out his fingers and I open my eyes… two heads loom before me.

Their faces seem blurred… I have to squint to see them clearly.

The same man grasps at my genitals and his fingers forces their way in, "Hey, Miss… having fun?"

I start moaning and my back starts to arch in pain.

The other guy glares at him and says in a hostile voice, "Hey, Dude. C'mon, stop it."

"You jealous, Dude?" The other guy teases him and continues grasping at my part.

"Fine." The other guy helps me sit up despite the actions of his friend… but he then latterly pushes him to the ground, "Why don't you just fuck her later?"

The other guy snorts and kneels at the opposite side his friend is. The other guy folds my legs and holds me near, as if trying to warm me up.

He opens his thick zip-up jacket and tucks me with his warm chest… something warmer than my forced pee.

He then carries me bridal style and we walk to a nearby big stone where he sits down, making me sit at his lap afterwards.

His friend curses under his breath and some other people in winter attire comes near, "Hey guys, what did you find?"

"A girl!" The guy yells and then he holds me tighter, like trying to help me recover from hypothermia.

"Stark naked!" The other guy yells and flashlight beams ran amuck… more people will be coming here.

"Hey, Miss. What's your name? What are you doing here?" He asks me and then I just look at him with my weak eyes.

He looks so good, kind… delicious. Clitoris and nipples will start erecting if I don't stop staring…

The other guys come and see my in his lap… most of them ogling at my thighs and milk-like complexion. He has covered my breasts anyway…

"Oh, come on, Inuzuka!" One of them gets near and gets in an arrogant stance, "Can't you recognize dessert from—"

"Sorry for not being a maniac like you guys." He snaps and the other guys take me away from him and dump me at the ground while they glare at him which holds him down at his seat.

I roll somehow to sit up with my few drops of strength, my long dark hair covering my big breasts…

The supposed leader approaches me and the other one with the kind guy talks to his friend before spitting at the side, "To hell with your 'later'."

The leader kneels before me and he grasps at one knee, "Now you just have to be a good girl… and then he can take you to your home."

He opens my legs and everyone starts to crowd around. He hooks my hair behind my back after getting nearer, revealing what I have been hiding.

He cups his hand at my breast, thumb pressing the erected nipple, "The cold must have frozen you. You want **us** to warm you up?"

I squint at him and something starts to hurt within those lips. I look down and it starts to bleed… the men not oblivious of it.

Then it feels like something is getting pulled from within… with utter pain and… pleasure.

I start moaning and moaning, screaming out of pleasure and blushing as if being fucked by someone I desire. My body is jerking madly… the leader stands up and backs off…

My noises start getting louder and louder… more and more blood gets pumped out of my crotch.

The other men that is trying to hold back the kind guy go to the commotion site and even the kind guy stands up… fear evident in his eyes.

"Ahhhh! Stop… I… Iiiiyyaaaahh!" I scream a loud and painful one… and the blood turns into big spikes that pierce through the men, the kind guy excluded.

Then blood from the spike envelopes them and seems to squeeze them into a liquid form. The kind guy's eyes widen in horror…

All the blood comes back to me… and it hurts so bad! I scream again, squeezing my body in pain!

The deformed humans come with the blood, softening as they squeeze themselves through my narrow vent.

The pain subsides and unlike before, I feel my energy back to me. I stand up and look at the frightened guy who has his arms protecting his head, eyes shut as if dying.

I walk up to him and he takes off the arms covering his view as soon as the sounds have vanished, wonder conquering his face.

He looks up at me and I try to cover my body with my arms, my face heavily blushing from the embarrassment of my nudity, "My name is Hinata. Please take me home…"

—

**Inuzuka Residence**

**Wednesday, 8:00 PM**

—

Kiba Inuzuka… that's his name. That's the man I'm lying next to right now.

I have myself pressed against his chest as I narrate… my death. It seems to me that it's been less than three weeks since I have died and the one responsible is…

The Cold Blade.

He's known as a serial killer in the shadows and based from what I have heard, he's a demon. And maybe this is one of the reasons why he is hailed such.

I still don't know how come I'm alive and what happened back there… all I know is that I'm here with Kiba.

"That's insane." He whispers, "You don't have a reflection either."

I look at him and to where he is looking at. He is holding a mirror above us… showing his reflection alone.

I whimper and then he holds me nearer, "I'll help you find some answers tomorrow after my classes. For now—"

"You're still a student?" I ask with innocent and surprised eyes and he says, "Well, yeah. I'm a College student taking up Veterinary Medicine… those were my classmates."

"How old are you?" I ask with fear… and he answers, "Twen…ty. Why?" I whimper loudly and sigh as I shove my head at his chest again, "I'm older by three years."

I smile helplessly, "I'm working as a cashier at a bookstore. But I think I'm already fired for disappearing for too long."

"Dammit." He curses and I look at him… I doubt it's about what I just said about my job. He told me to never mind about it and just go to sleep.

I tuck myself in the blankets and hug him as I sleep…

—

**Konoha Niwa Gakuen, Gates**

**Thursday, 4:45 PM**

—

"Kushina-sensei!" Kiba-kun calls a red-haired lady and she turns. I have met up with Kiba-kun at the gates of his College and we're about to leave when he sees the lady.

"Inuzuka." She smiles and he asks, "Sensei, you seem to be down for the whole day. Anything bad had happened?"

"Weelllll…" She looks at the side, deciding whether to let it out or not. I then say, "I think it must be something personal."

"R-Right." She smiles, jerking her hips to the side as she faces us again.

And then we heard another voice nearby, with utter anger and disgust, "You again?"

We all look to see a blond guy and another man with a hood— wait a minute. I face the guy and he seems to recognize me as well.

"Hey, man. Easy." Kiba-kun backs off and then Kushina-san snaps, "Hey, Naruto. Don't act like we're cool."

"But Mom—"

"Fine. Let's just go." She flips her hand before the Naruto guy as if trying to rudely dismiss their conversation. She then smiles, "See you tomorrow, Inuzuka."

She then chirps towards him and teases Kiba-kun, "And yeah, hot girlfriend!" Kiba-kun twitches at the statement and Kushina-san hooks Naruto-san's arm to drag him away.

Kiba-kun spaces out a little, thinking about it. The other guy remains at his place until I shift my eyes at him.

He snorts, "Did you just run away from home?"

I glance at Kiba-kun and then back to him only to shake my head, "No. I think we're in the same boat in here…"

He twitches…

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He glances at the other two walking ahead, "Let's meet later at the front of the bookstore."

"Oi, anata!" Naruto-san hollers at Sasuke-kun… his face evident of teasing and happiness. But Kushina-san smacks the back of his head.

Sasuke-kun blushes and tries to clear it with a cough, "I'll see you later. I need to talk to you about something."

"Anata?" Kiba-kun comes back to Earth and smirks, "That guy is gay?"

"I don't know who you are…" Sasuke-kun retorts, blush completely cleared from his face, "But try to insult Naruto and you're going to get something from me, dog mutt."

"Huh?" Kiba-kun twitches and Sasuke-kun walks with both hands in his pockets.

"Uchiha?" Kiba-kun whispers and looks at me. I smile at him and he gazes back at Sasuke-kun's back…

Sasuke-kun… do you know what's happening?

—

**Outside the Tsukiakari Bookstore**

**Thursday, 10:15 PM**

—

"Yappari (I knew it)." I gaze at the dark, starless sky and hear Sasuke-kun smash his empty can of soda.

We are sitting at the bench near the bookstore, discussing about what could have happened.

But both of us kept quiet as to the question… how did we meet those new people around us.

"If this Cold Blade is responsible for our 'afterlife'…" Sasuke-kun speaks with his normal icy voice, "We should look for him."

"Sasuke-kun…" I watch him stand and gaze at me as if inviting me to walk with him, "I have to check if things are the same, Nee-chan. Do you know where your grave is?"

"My family can only afford a—" "Cheap." I hang my head and continue, "An inexpensive type of burial. It must be at the local cemetery."

"Let's go then." He leads the way and I follow him around…

Until we hear a scream not far away from the street. We look at each other and run towards the voice.

We hide at the corner and peek as somebody in a very covered attire strikes at somebody, pinning her to the floor.

She pleads again, "Somebody! H-Help me!" Sasuke-kun opens his flashlight and focuses it at the man.

The man covers his face with an arm and runs away to the darker path of the alley. The light chases him away and Sasuke-kun exclaims, "That's a sword!"

"Cold Blade!" I yell as we sweep through the alley, leaving the girl behind and chasing down the man.

The light keeps him away until he disappears into the darkness of a warehouse that is directly connected to the alley.

Sasuke-kun hands me the flashlight and he readies the crowbar I didn't notice him carrying.

"Stay alert, Nee-chan. He's here somewhere…" Sasuke-kun says and my grip on the flashlight tightens…

Rustling comes from behind and so we have to fling towards it… looking for any trace of Cold Blade.

"Oi, oi, oi! There are some people in here…" We hear a voice and I look at the guy, Sasuke-kun still gazing at the pipes behind us.

They are all civilians as what I can see… Sasuke-kun whispers, "Who's there, Nee-chan?"

"Normal people." I respond and Sasuke-kun hides the crowbar before they can get to see it. We face them and one starts, "Well, if you're planning to have sex, feel free."

"…" We remain silent, me frowning at the guy. My, perverts are everywhere…

"You're not?" He says and his fellow perverts starts circling us, the both of us staying more alert.

"Then why don't you reconsider? And try having another one to join you. That'll be more fun." He maniacally chuckles.

Sasuke-kun tch-es as he whispers, "I'm not planning to let someone else to touch me."

"That Naruto guy must be amazing." I joke with a whisper as I go near him, "Putting you through submission…"

"Huh." He smirks and takes out his crowbar, "You can say that again…"

"Oh, Nii-sama." The leader laughs out again, "We need not of violence, now do we?"

Sasuke-kun points the crowbar at him, "Let us leave. We won't need violence."

"That's—" We suddenly hear a peculiar screech at the pipes and as we look, Cold Blade jumps out from the shadows.

He lands before us and kicks Sasuke-kun away as he tries to hit him, "Sasuke-kun!"

He grabs my shoulder and strikes his sword just below the sternum. I vomit some blood and some more drip from my mouth. "Nee-chan!"

I kneel down in weakness, the feeling of dying conquers me. I gaze at the squirming Sasuke-kun as he deals with pain.

He has a tight grip on my shoulder and then his muffler seems to lower down a bit… and unexpected voice comes out…

"Remember the feeling of dying, Hinata Hyuuga."

It is a voice of a woman. Cold Blade is a woman? No, she can't be Cold Blade.

I feel the same pain last night and she throws me away a little, making me lie face down at the freezing floor.

I press my hand hardly against my wound as I helplessly stand up… blood drips from my private part. I look down at the floor as it gets flooded once again, "Not again…"

I resort to sitting down at the floor as the pain burns me within. I squeeze my body as I scream in pain… the worst pain I have ever felt.

The men try to run away but then the blood turns into big spikes again that devour everyone that they hit.

I never had the chance to look at Sasuke-kun… the pain is stopping me from opening my eyes.

"Nee-chan!" I hear him calling… probably going to get near me. And so I yell back, "Don't, Sasuke-kun! It's… it's dangerous near me!"

I slam at the floor with both arms… keeping my head down in pain. My dark hair gets soaked in blood and lots of screams come from the men.

They have been calling me horrid names before they die, cursing me much to their hearts' content.

I cry louder, tears continuously rolling down my cheek. I c-cannot hold this p-pain… but I h-have to…

Sasuke-kun must have dropped the crowbar and so I try to look at him, my eyes blurred by tears and half-lidded by pain.

He tries to approach me but the spikes are wriggling madly as if not trying to let him pass…

"Run, Sasuke-kun… run…"

"Nee-chan!"

"I'll be fine… just… go away." I try to smile at him despite the pain and he slowly backs off… only to shake his head, "I'm not going to run away!"

He runs to me despite my warnings… and a spike lashes him away, more painful than the kick a while ago.

And in so much pain, I begin to feel weaker and weaker… anytime, I can faint.

I suddenly crash to the side and my eyes are slowly closing until darkness conquers my sight…

I am Hinata Hyuuga… a twenty-three-year-old cashier at a bookstore who doesn't know what's what anymore…

Used to live a simple life… very contrary to what I am suffering from right now…

Died three weeks ago but is alive today with an unknown scary phenomenal power…

Growing more and more confused every passing minute…

Found warmth in the arms of a man named Kiba Inuzuka…

Why when I have found a new start…

Things go down like this?

…

**[End of Chapter 4]**

…

I'm starting to doubt things… but I will continue typing…

I will be starting class tomorrow and I might be preoccupied by then.

I would be updating lots of stories but I don't really have the mood to.

I'll leave this scene hanging…

Sasuke: Rei Haruno… I have finally decided.

Rei: Good, Sasuke. You should know what's best for you… I'll see you at the next chapter.

Sasuke: Die in another minute, you motherfucker.

Next on Enigmatique Mort, things go deeper and deeper… and what's this little secret.

Please stay tuned!

Doomo Arigatou for reading!

Please review!


	5. Some Secrets to Tell

No comment!

It's starting to get a little Sasuke-harem further on but this is still— I'll correct myself— NARUSASU!

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke: Naruto…

Naruto: Huh? What's wrong, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Can I have a… a… *blushing with a pissed off face* Can I have a word with you?

Naruto: About what?

Sasuke: Something that I don't really wanted to discuss and hear your opinions about.

Naruto: *pops a vein* Then WHY would you WANT to talk about it… with ME tte ba yo!

Sasuke: *yells all of a sudden* Fuck you, Rei Haruno! Thank Kami-sama you don't own Naruto!

**Warnings:** Naruto: Still hentai and yaoi… I wonder what's happening to Sasuke.

Sasuke: Don't ask. I don't wish to tell you.

Naruto: What is it about, Sasuke? Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anybody. (I'll be dead before I could, anyway.)

Sasuke: *turns overly red*… *leans to Naruto and whispers something* DX

Naruto: O_O

—

**Dark Void**

**Unknown Day and Time**

—

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Someone calls for my name and I start opening my eyes.

The feeling of weakness, exhaustion and pain suddenly welcome me and so I groan loudly.

I find myself at the invisible floor, lying face down and somehow dead. My body hurts everywhere and I feel like I have been embedded with lots of wounds.

My blood is pooling beneath me and I try reaching for the only light I see… "Naruto…"

That is the only word I wanted to say… the only name I wanted to call…

"Naruto… Naruto!" I cry louder… the pain and burning sensation intensify at every passing second.

"Sasuke Uchiha, does it feel good to die?" The same voice speaks and somebody stands in the light…

"Fuck you…" I mutter and try to sit up. A different sensation comes to me and I start hugging my body in pain, "Aaarrgghh!"

The blood coming from my wounds form into thin vines and they pierce through the man at the exit.

The vines start pumping something from him… must be energy since I now can stand up despite the pain.

I stagger towards the silhouette… my eyes widen as his face gets revealed, the two of us standing a meter apart.

It is Naruto and he starts crying, "Sasuke-chan… why?"

"Na… No, Naruto!" I call and then the vines get pulled out of him… only to wrap around him again and squeeze him hardly, "Naruto!"

"Sasuke!" He yells… he calls for my name but I cannot take another step.

And in one second, the vines crush my Naruto before my very eyes.

Those weird vines that came out of my wounds killed Naruto!

Those vines that came out of me killed Naruto!

I… I killed Naruto!

"Naruto!" I suddenly jerk up… waking up from a very scary dream… only to find myself in a unfamiliar room.

I press my knees against my chest and I grasp at my arms, panting and crying from my own nightmare…

Naruto… where are you?

…

**Enigmatique Mort**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 5: Some Secrets to Tell**

…

—

**Unfamiliar Bed**

**Unknown Day, Probably Afternoon**

—

I shake in my position… like a scared child in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Sudden surge of grave fear conquers me. Chills sent to every nerve and bone of my body.

I shove my wet face at my knees and call for one name…

"Naruto…"

Things have greatly change… the name I have always yearned to say has changed and I don't know why.

Does he love me more? Uso da. She loves me more than anything…

"Are you alright?" A somehow familiar voice takes my attention and I lift my face to see a familiar face.

It is Sakura… Naruto's girlfriend. She twitches upon seeing my crying and overly scared face.

She takes a towel from a nearby drawer and gently presses it at my face, "What happened, Sasuke-san?"

"…Nothing." I answer and she smiles sweetly, "I understand. Despite that, come here."

She holds me near, pressing the side of my head against her small chest, "Things will be fine, okay? Just relax."

I hum a half-hearted agreement and closes my eyes… letting her small swaying lull me to relaxation.

—

**Haruno Residence**

**Friday, 7:30 PM**

—

She is Sakura Haruno, Naruto's **ex**-girlfriend. She said she found out about something that's why they broke up.

She smiles as she tries to strike up a conversation… which will only lead to storytelling since I'm not really cooperative.

Or am I?

"So, Sasuke-kun. The police found you and so I said I know you and I'll take you in."

"How about Nee-chan? I'm with somebody last night." I ask her and she shakes her head, "No one else is there."

"Where's Naruto?" I then ask her and she says, "Uh, he's been down earlier. Why are looking for him?"

I then start stuffing food inside my mouth and she is about to say something when the snow starts falling.

She stands up to check the windows and then she walks to the lounge to check the terebi (TV).

I continue eating and then she says, "The heavy snowfall will last overnight. Maybe you can come home tomorrow morning."

I gaze at her and then to the window…

Naruto…

"How about you enjoy staying here for a while? You've been sleeping for almost the whole day!" She smiles as she gets back to her seat.

I just nod and we proceed eating… and things fly by as the night goes on.

I'm lying at a bed in the guess room… thinking about Naruto, Nee-chan and Mom. What could they be doing…?

I wish Nee-chan survives whatever Cold Blade did to her. I wish Mom had already gotten over what I have done…

And Naruto… I wish you will still be waiting for me…

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura calls for me and so I sit up to see her… in just a bathrobe. I raise a brow and say, "Huh?"

"I was just wondering…" She walks to the bed and sits at the edge, her hand creeping to touch my raven hair, "Isn't it boring to not have a girlfriend?"

"I'm completely fine with it…" I answer but she cups her hand at my cheek, peculiar warmth radiating from her palm, "I was wondering…"

She gets nearer and I try to back off but her hand slides to my nape to hold me still. She gets so near, climbing up the bed and sitting at my lap.

She begins caressing my back with her free hand as she whispers at my ear, "Have you ever _loved_ someone before?"

"…I had." I answer and she stares straight at my eyes, "Naruto hadn't loved me like how he should have. You say that you have loved somebody…"

She places a short kiss at my lips and says, "Care to show me what _love_ is?"

She kisses me again… gently and enticing. I can't help but to close my eyes in its taste…

I hold her shoulders and begin responding to her kiss. I guess my body missed the female anatomy…

My hands then slide down to her chest, cupping my hands at her breasts… massaging them to my content.

She starts rubbing her stuff at my groin as she starts to moan loudly in pleasure.

I push her forward and she lands at her back so I can get above her… and continue where we left off just seconds ago.

Her hands start roaming beneath my shirt, trying to take it off. I am about to do so when the door opens, "Sakura?"

We stop and look at the newco— fuck! I lift myself away from her and sit on my ass at the other side of the bed… "Nii-sama…"

"Sasuke?" Nii-sama wonders… seeing a man that has been buried right before his very eyes.

I scram off the bed and jumps off the window, breaking the glass and earning cuts from the glass itself.

"Sasuke! Wait!" I see Nii-sama lean his hands at the broken glass pane and looks at me.

However, I just run away despite the wounded and barefoot condition… leaving someone from the past behind once more.

—

**Uzumaki Residence**

**Friday, 10:15 PM**

—

I walk to the door and miraculously it's not locked. I walk in and is about to call for Naruto when I hear him arguing with somebody at the dining room.

I walk closer and listen to what they are arguing about.

"Dad, you don't understand." I hear hesitation in his voice, "I wanted to be with Sasuke…"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But I'm not allowing you to stay with a Summoned. They're too dangerous…"

"He's not just a Summoned, Dad!" Naruto starts to raise his voice… and then calms down, "Please…"

"No." The 'Dad's voice gets so stubborn, "Summoned are deadly. They can wipe out the whole neighborhood if they wish to!"

"Dad." Naruto keeps silent for a while and then he yells, "Fine! I'll look for Sasuke and then I won't be coming back!"

"Hey, Naruto Uzumaki, watch your words." The Dad gets angry and then he says, "I came here to save you and then still you wanted to reside in danger!"

"But—" "No buts! People die and they get devoured by Death. But there are some people that get spit out and within them lies unimaginable wickedness."

"I don't see anything wicked with Sasuke." Naruto's voice starts to beg, "Dad, he's hurt and I'm not going to let—"

"Yes, you are." Something seems to be put down the table, "Remember, Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha is dead. And no matter how you look at him, he's not **human** anymore."

"You call yourself a human?" Naruto starts to seethe and then the Dad stays silent. They must be staring at each other…

I walk into the dining room and look at the scene. Naruto is seething at his feet and… it's his mother that he's talking to.

Her red hair is swept up in a ponytail and her clothes doesn't seem feminine enough unlike her other clothes.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She speaks in a man's voice and Naruto looks at me. He sobs and goes to hug me tight, "Sasuke! You're back!"

"I just came to say goodbye." I say and it makes Naruto twitch. Kushina-san takes a deep breath, "You must have figured out the danger you are entwined with."

"Tell me." I hold Naruto's back, tears wetting my shoulder, and stares at his mother/father, "Everything you know about these Summoned."

"You might have heard everything I do." He/She answers and Naruto tightens his hold on me, sobbing loudly as I seem to be serious about it.

"How about Cold Blade? Who is he?" I ask and he/she smirks, "I don't have anything about _them_ but one thing… they are the ones responsible for your revivals."

"Them?" I twitch and Naruto speaks at my ear, his voice evidently of sadness, "Sasuke, tell me you're lying. Please don't go…"

"Cold Blade is a group and they're on a killing spree." Kushina-san finishes the content of the mug that he/she left at the table.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." I speak, "My brother has seen me and he'll be hunting me down. Sorry, Naruto…"

"No way!" He holds me tighter… tighter that it hurts, both physically and emotionally.

We just met four days ago and we barely knew each other. Why do we feel so attached when there's nothing that should be binding us?

We spent nights together but it's not enough for us to feel something like this…

I clutch at his shirt and Kushina-san listen to Naruto's loud sobbing… until he/she sighs and points at me, "Sasuke. I'll let you stay with Naruto…"

Naruto twitches and looks at him/her…

I am about to say something but then he/she strikes a pose, now talking with a feminine voice, "Let me work my magic on Itachi Uchiha. He wouldn't ignore a woman like me, now would he?"

"Thanks, Dad!" Naruto cries and squeezes his dad/mom tight as well, "I love you, Dad!"

—

**Uzumaki Residence**

**Friday, 11:00 PM**

—

Naruto and I are lying at the bed, cuddling each other, trying to suppress the pain this day has brought.

We have gone to bed after treating my wounds and telling me about Kushina-san's true identity.

It's a little complicated and based from Naruto's explanations… it's his father in the body of his mother. And to think about it, that dog mutt is attracted to him.

"Sasuke, don't say you're leaving, okay?" Naruto pulls me closer to his face, "Never again please."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to save you from danger." I look away and then he smiles and pecks at my lips, "I'm fine living with danger rather than living without you, okay?"

And to think about it, I cheated on Naruto… "Naruto, I have to say something to you."

"What is it?" Naruto's eyes shimmer in happiness and I look away, "I made out with a woman just a while ago before my brother has spotted me."

"…" He stays silent for a while and then he asks in a teasing tone, "Who's more delicious, Sasuke-chan?"

"…" Well, I did act on instincts… but if it's the taste…

"You… of course." I stroke at his blond locks and I kiss his lips passionately and he is more than glad to kiss back.

If I have to choose between you and Sakura… it's you. But if I'm going to include her… I would really pick her.

—

**Uzumaki Residence**

**Saturday, 7:30 AM**

—

I open my eyes as the sun's rays begin hitting me. I still see Naruto before me… and Kushina-san is standing there.

I turn to him and he clears his throat. I sit up, not waking Naruto up, and he beckons me, "I need to talk to you."

I figure Day Care centers are not available on weekends and so Naruto can sleep as long as he wants.

He invites me for breakfast and he starts talking, "Sasuke, I understand that it's hard to explain why Naruto is so attached to you."

"So what should I do next?" I ask him and he stares at his coffee, "…Never die again."

"Huh?" I twitch and he stares directly at my eyes, "Dying over and over again activates your powers as a Summoned."

Dying? I then remember that Cold Blade number 1 struck Nee-chan with a sword before she—

I clutch my fist and he sips at his coffee before saying, "I won't be here all the time. Please take care of Naruto, okay?"

I nod and I hear Naruto yell as if drunk, "Anata! Where are you! Fuck me at the bathroom!"

Kushina-san pops a vein and yells back instead, "Oi, Naruto! We're having a **decent** talk here!"

"D-Dad!" He seems to get shocked… and then loudly mumbles, "R-Right, he's home."

"Stupid Naruto." He helplessly snickers in contrary and then he takes my hand. I look at him as he stares at my hand with a kind smile on his lips…

I keep silent despite the fact that my eyes are wildly shifting from my hand to his face for almost a minute.

"Tell me, do you want to see your mother?" He suddenly speaks and I twitch, snatching my hand back. He looks at me and reaches for my hair.

He combs some of my hair with his fingers, "I heard about what happened that Christmas Eve."

My eyes widen as he continues, "She's pretty devastated… but she's slowly recovering."

I clutch my fists as my teeth clash against one another. "And yeah, I have one more thing to tell you—"

"What do you know about my mother! What do you know about my family!" I make an outburst as I stand up… just in time Naruto gets down the stairs.

Kushina-san looks at me and watches me pant in anger. He then smirks, "Well, Sasuke. What do you know about me either?"

I twitch and then Naruto hugs me from behind and he asks his Dad seriously, "What's happening in here?"

"We're just having a small chit-chat. Okay, it's time for me to go." He walks to the kitchen to clean his mug.

"Sasuke. Sakura wants to hang out with us." Naruto then teases me as he somehow sways me.

I then remember about Sakura-san… and my brother Itachi-nii-sama.

"I refuse to go." I say and then Naruto sulks, "Come on, Sasuke-chan. Please?" His hands run down my body to my pants, one cupping at my dick.

I blush and try to stop him from unzipping my pants, making them slip down my thighs and pushing his hands in to grasp my precious, "Naruto! Hey!"

"Come on~! Let's go~! We won't be long~!" Naruto successfully does what he wants and he's now massaging the head, I just can't help but to cum of course.

Fuck, dammit. I'm already spilling something at the floor.

"Fine, okay. Just stop." I try to take his hands off and then Kushina-san says in a very mad voice, "Naruto…. didn't I tell you… DON'T DO THAT WHEN I'M STILL AROUND!"

I shriek loudly and then Naruto whispers but loud enough for his dad to hear, "The reason why he doesn't want to see another's is that he misses his own."

Kushina-san blushes madly and picks up a chair to hit us with, "UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Naruto! Hanashite yo (Let go)!" I demand and he laughs out and does it, with me of course hiding my shame. He laughs as he runs up again, "See you in an hour, Anata!"

Kushina-san puts down the chair and he clears his throat, "Uh, forget about what Naruto has said. It's been 20 years now and I got over it."

"What is it that you wanted to say?" I ask him as I fix my pants. I pull my pants but then he stops me from zipping it up with one hand. I look at him but he's not looking at me…

"Sasuke… your mother's pregnant." He then looks at me with eyes that I don't understand, "And I doubt it's Fugaku's…"

…

I am Sasuke Uchiha… a twenty year old teacher assistant that seems to get dragged deeper and deeper…

Now living with my so-called spouse and his father in his mother's body…

Died two weeks and revived as a monster by the association Cold Blade…

Getting torn apart by multiple situations because of love…

Starting to feel something concrete for Naruto…

And about the new things about her…

I think I just got my mom pregnant.

…

**[End of Chapter 5]**

…

When will I start posting these? Hmm… I wonder.

Anyway, I'm working on one-shots and my MinaKushi one seems to get crappy…

I need to review and stabilize the plot… I thought it is already concrete!

The Uchiha couple did mess things up!

Mikoto: Oh, I'm so sorry about that. But aren't you supposed to rant about EM rather than Tears?

Rei: Err… yeah, you'll be getting your next appearance at the fic next chapter.

Mikoto: Not some good news to me.

Next on Enigmatique Mort, his family is forced back to his life… and can he and his new lover take it?

Please stay tuned!

Doomo Arigatou for reading!

Please review!


End file.
